Rose Tyler's Story
by Sonny619
Summary: This is the story how Rose adventures with the Doctor begins and how it end


**Rose Tyler's Story**

My Name is Rose Tyler, and this is the story of how my life changes, when I met a man called the Doctor.

It all started the day we first met.

* * *

_Rose runs to the lift and goes down to the basement._

_**Rose**__: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there? _

_A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO._

_**Rose**__: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on. _

_There is a clattering noise further down the corridor._

_**Rose**__: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson? _

_She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies. _

_**Rose**__: Wilson? Wilson! _

_As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open._

_**Rose**__: You're kidding me. _

_More noises behind her. _

_**Rose**__: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it? _

_A male shop dummy turns to watch her, and then approaches. _

_**Rose**__: Yeah, you got me. Very funny. _

_A second one starts moving behind it, then a third._

_**Rose**__: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you? _

_More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist._

_**The Doctor**__: Run_

_He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close._

_**Rose**__: You pulled his arm off. _

_**The Doctor**__: Yep. Plastic. _

_**Rose**__: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what? _

_**The Doctor**__: Why would they be students? _

_**Rose**__: I don't know. _

_**The Doctor**__: Well, you said it. Why students? _

_**Rose**__: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students. _

_**The Doctor**__: That makes sense. Well done. _

_**Rose**__: Thanks. _

_**The Doctor**__: They're not students. _

_**Rose**__: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police. _

_**The Doctor**__: Who's Wilson? _

_**Rose**__: Chief electrician. _

_**The Doctor**__: Wilson's dead._

_**Rose**__: That's just not funny. That's sick! _

_**The Doctor**__: Hold on. Mind your eyes. _

_**Rose**__: I've had enough of this now. _

_The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver. _

_**Rose**__: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they? _

_**The Doctor**__: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. __**(a small bomb)**__ So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed. _

_He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again._

_**The Doctor**__: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name? _

_**Rose**__: Rose. _

_**The Doctor**__: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!_

* * *

Then after we defeat the Autons he asks me to come travel with him in his magical machine.

* * *

_**The Doctor**__: Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. _

_**Rose**__: Is it always this dangerous? _

_**The Doctor**__: Yeah. By the way, did I mention it also travels in time? _

_**Rose**__: Thanks. _

_**Mickey**__: Thanks for what? _

_**Rose**__: Exactly. _

_Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis._

* * *

He showed me the whole of time and space. We saw the world ended, Ghost in Cardiff, a ship destroy Big Ben, Slitheen, in Downing Street, Gas masked zombies, see my father again alive, Satellite 5 in 200,000 years and the Daleks, somehow I Destroy them even the Emperor.

* * *

_**Dalek**__: Alert! Tardis materialising! _

_**Emperor**__: You will not escape! _

_The Tardis doors open. Rose is silhouetted in a blinding golden light. Energy tendrils snake outwards._

_**The Doctor**__: What've you done? _

_**Rose**__: I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me. _

_**The Doctor**__: You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that. _

_**Emperor**__: This is the Abomination! _

_**Dalek**__: Exterminate! _

_Rose stops the beam with her hand. _

_**Rose**__: I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here. _

_**The Doctor**__: Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn. _

_**Rose**__: I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god. _

_**Emperor**__: You cannot hurt me. I am immortal. _

_**Rose**__: You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. _

_A Dalek disintegrates gently._

_**Rose**__: Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends. _

_The Daleks crumble._

_**Emperor**__: I will not die. I cannot die! _

_The spaceship disappears in a golden wave._

_**The Doctor**__: Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go. _

_**Rose**__: How can I let go of this? I bring life. _

_Captain Jack breaths again._

_**The Doctor**__: But this is wrong! You can't control life and death. _

_**Rose**__: But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt? _

_**The Doctor**__: The power's going to kill you and it's my fault. _

_**Rose**__: I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be. _

_**The Doctor**__: That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad? _

_**Rose**__: My head. _

_**The Doctor**__: Come here. _

_**Rose**__: It's killing me _

_**The Doctor**__: I think you need a Doctor. _

_The Doctor kisses Rose. The golden energy transfers from her eyes to his, then she faints in his arms. The Doctor exhales the energy back into the Tardis and its doors close._

After The Doctor save me from that energy, he was dying and changing.

_**Rose**__: Doctor! _

_**The Doctor**__: Stay away! _

_**Rose**__: Doctor, tell me what's going on. _

_The Doctor: I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying. _

_**Rose**__: Can't you do something? _

_**The Doctor**__: Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go _

_**Rose**__: Don't say that. _

_**The Doctor**__: Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I. _

_Golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. This is not a nice quiet regeneration of the usual kind. Everything changes very suddenly and the tenth Doctor is standing there._

_**The Doctor**__: Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona._


End file.
